Stupid Girls
by Avispa
Summary: El baile de Navidad se acerca, Hermione se ha propuseto un reto...conseguir pareja. ¿Podra hacerlo? ¿Aun siendo excluida de la población femenina?..y ante todo, ¿Traicionara Hermione lo que realmente es?. Debera enfrentarse con frivolidad y vanidad.
1. Stupid Girls

**Stupid Girls**

Hermione Granger salía airada de su habitación con un portazo, que indigno a unas chicas que pasaban por la escalera; pero a ella no le importo, las palabras de Parvati aun resonaban en sus oídos,

**FLASHBACK**

Hermione subía a toda prisa a su habitación, eluyendo las preguntas de Ron y Harry quienes se encontraban al pie de la escalera. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto esperando encontrar la intimidad que necesitaba y no a Parvati a Lavander con mascarillas y pepinillos en los ojos.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione?- preguntó Parvati después de quitarse un pepinillo para observarla - Te ves agitada, ¿alguna invitación?- preguntó con una sonrisa de picardía.

Hermione sonrió con emoción

-Encontré el libro que tanto buscaba, me lo mandaron, es sobre...-empezó Hermione con los ojos brillando, hace cuanto anhelaba ese libro pero Lavander la interrumpió.

-Hermione, si sigues concentrada en los libros, no te podrán invitar al baile - le dijo, pero su interés se encontraba en pintar la uña pequeña de su pie de un llamativo azul. Parvati siguió con su amiga

-Y también tu ropa, ¡Por Dios! mi abuela usa las faldas mas cortas- acoto mientras una mirada reprobatoria se dirigía a la falda de Hermione, que se encontraba abajo de las rodillas.

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa?- preguntó Hermione algo desafiante.

Parvati cerro la boca y se quedo callada un momento, contemplando como decirlo, al final con un suspiro lo soltó

_"Nadie querrá ir contigo si sigues actuando como una ratoncita de biblioteca con esa ropa"._

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue a salir de la habitación, con el libro sujeto en una mano y la otra cerrada en un puño amenazador, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con Harry y Ron que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Harry, viendo el semblante de su amiga.

Hermione les contó todo, esperando escuchar de Harry y Ron burlas y amenazas a Patil y Brown; pero solo se encontró con dos chicos mirando hacia el suelo con la mirada incomodas.

-No puedo creerlo, piensan igual que ellas- su tono era acusatorio y de sorpresa.

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls _

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back _

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Harry paso su mano por la nuca, abrió la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salio de ella.

-Hermione, no es que digamos que tu estés mal, pero la mayoría de los chicos busca...- Ron se detuvo tratando de encontrar la palabra que describiera lo que quería decir. Pero Hermione lo detuvo, se levanto bruscamente y termino lo que quería decir.

-Buscan una Barbie, que no piense, que se preocupe por decorar mas su cabeza que por llenarla, y que este dispuesta a lo que sea por un hombre- pronuncio con asco, saliendo de la sala común, antes de que la Dama Gorda se cerrara escucho a Ron decir.

-Eso no estuvo bien.

Camino por los pasillos, observo a los grupos de chicas, que saltaban por su espejo cada vez que venían a alguien venir, para sonreírles y guiñarles coquetamente.

Un grupo especialmente estaba cerca de Draco Malfoy, quien sonreía con autosuficiencia, mientras observaba su ultima escoba, un modelo completamente actualizado y moderno. Camino y escucho varios comentarios

_Luego me dejaras montarla, no Draco_

Hermione rodó los ojos y volteo a ver quien había hecho tal comentario, y no se sorprendió al encontrar a Pansy Parkinson, que miraba con lasciva a Malfoy. Hermione por un instante pensó, que no se refería solamente a su escoba; rió con amargura, aquí estaba lo que un hombre buscaba.

_Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there _

_Laughing loud so all the little people stare_

_Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

_(Drop a name) _

Hermione siguió caminando, ignorando las miradas extrañadas y uno que otro comentario hiriente al verla reír sola por los pasillos.

Se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cuando observo asombrada, a Ginny Weasley, con un grupo de amigas subirse la falda y caminar coquetamente hacia otro grupo de chicos.

Ginny Weasley, la chica con la que convivió los últimos años, cuya ambición era poder llegar a ser medimaga, aurora o científica, la chica que no caía en esas vanalidades; ahora se encontraba felizmente abrazada de un chico quien reconoció como el capitán de quidditch de Ravenclaw.

_What happened to the dreams of a girl president_

_She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent _

_They travel in packs of two or three _

_With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees _

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone? _

_Oh where, oh where could they be? _

Siguió caminando, los pasillos jamás habían estado tan atestados de gente, sobretodo de chicas en grupos, ajustándose el brassier, algunos con relleno, embutidas en cortas faldas ajustadas.

Chicos que caminaban con el pecho inflado cerca de chicas que hacían graciosos movimientos con el cabello, o lo intentaban.

Al pasar junto a ellos, muchas miradas burlonas eran dirigidas a su blusa, perfectamente abotonada hasta el ultimo botón, de su cabello enmarañado, o de que era la única chica en los pasillos con un libro en vacaciones de invierno.

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back _

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back _

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Se acercaba mas a las escaleras, pero los grupos de personas parecían seguirla, tantas caras diferentes, pero la misma actitud; miro con lastima, había tantas chicas, algunas se sorprendió de verlas en esas actitudes, aquellas con las que compartió horas de estudio, que sabia que nunca se habían maquillado, tenían torpes líneas irregulares de delineador por los ojos, y colores extraños en los labios.

Siguió caminando y desvió su mirada hacia una ventana, y observo su reflejo en ella, el cabello enmarañado, la blusa correctamente abotonada, la falda debajo de la rodilla; pero presto atención a sus ojos, aquellos ojos tan vivaces, que se emocionaban al ver un libro nuevo e interesante, que se apagaban cuando veía a sus amigos sufrir; intento imaginarse como se _supone_ que _debía _ser y sonrió, por que supo, que ella jamás seria así.

_(Break it down now) _

_Disease's growing, it's epidemic _

_I'm scared that there ain't a cure _

_The world believes it and I'm going crazy _

_I cannot take any more I'm so glad that I'll never fit in _

_That will never be me _

_Outcasts and girls with ambition _

_That's what I wanna see _

_Disasters all around _

_World despaired_

_Their only concern _

_Will they up my hair_

Camino cerca de un grupo de chicas que se encontraban afuera de los baños de mujeres, su conversación llego a sus oídos.

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back _

_What a paparazzi girl, _

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back _

_Push up my bra like that, _

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

-Si, dijo que había comido de mas-

-Entiendo que lo haga, su vestido ya esta ajustado-

-No la has visto con el, le queda horrible, se le marca que esta gorda-

Camino más rápido, un grupo de víboras; víboras esqueléticas, con la cara pálida que intentaban cubrir con maquillaje, algunas bolsas debajo de los ojos, y masticando desesperadas paquetes de chicles, Hermione supo que sin esa poca porción de azúcar empezarían a temblar o sufrirían desmayos.

_Interlude _

_Oh my god you guys, _

_I totally had more that 300 calories _

_That was so not sexy, no _

_Good one, can I borrow that?_

_Vomits_

_I WILL BE SKINNY _

Se encontraba ya en el Gran Comedor; apenas empezaba a llenarse. Harry y Ron se sentaron enfrente de ella, ambos se veían realmente apenados; Harry fue el primero en hablar.

-Hermione, lo sentimos, realmente actuamos como unos imbéciles- dijo ignorando varias miradas coquetas de las mesas de atrás.

-Realmente, quien querría tener una Barbie a un lado, cuando puede tener a una chica como tu- pronuncio Ron

Hermione rió, y sonrió abiertamente cuando observo a la amiga de Cho Chang, Marieta mirándola, con un sobremaquillaje, que aun no podía ocultar lo que Hermione había hecho. No por nada era la bruja más inteligente que había estado en Howarts.

_(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)_

_(I like this, like this, like this) _

_Pretty will you me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! _

_Pretty would you me girl, silly as a lucky girl_

_Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl! _

-No importa chicos, realmente fue algo _estúpido _prestarle atención a esas cosas, como si no hubiera algo mas interesante- dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Harry y Ron sonrieron

-Me alegro que no lo hicieras, no quisiéramos una _chica estúpida _como amiga, ahora comamos que tengo hambre- dijo Ron sirviéndose de el plato mas cercano.

-Claro, solo que, no puedo, estoy cuidando mi peso, tengo de mas- dijo Hermione, rechazando la comida que le había servido Harry.

El tenedor de Ron hizo ruido al caer en el suelo, mientras Harry abría la boca con el cucharón de la sopa suspendido en el aire.

Hermione rió y se sirvió mas carne, mirando con burla a las chicas cercanas que tenían en sus platos unas cuantas hojas de lechuga y miraban los platos llenos de carne y sopa.

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, stupid girl! _

_Baby if I act like that, that guy will call me back_

_What a paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl _

_Baby if I act like that, flipping my blonde hair back_

_Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

Los chicos rieron al darse cuenta de que era una broma, aun que vigilaron atentamente lo que comió Hermione, sin fijarse que un par de ojos grises observaron con agrado, que había una chica con cordura y sin actitudes estúpidas y ya aburridas.

**Es mi primer one shot, espero que les haya gustado; la canción cuando la escuche me encanto, me sentí muy identificada y no pude evitar en Hermione Granger, la Bruja mas inteligente de Howarts.**

**Creo que la historia puede convertirse en Fanfiction, claro todo depende de los reviews **

**Stupid Girls -Pink **


	2. De todas formas hay un baile

_De todas formas hay un baile_

Hermione caminaba apurada hacia el baño, un gracioso le había dado una pluma broma, y ahora tenia la cara llena de tinta. Se había enjuagado la cara, y escucho pasos en el pasillo, estaba por salir cuando escucho su nombre, algo la impulso a esconderse en el ultimo baño mientras esperaba.

Las voces se hicieron más fuertes, la puerta se abrió, y varias chicas entraron, observo Hermione desde una pequeña rendija que tenia la puerta.

-Entonces eso le dijiste- pregunto una mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

-Si, fue tan gracioso, me acerque a el, y le pregunte si ya tenia pareja para el baile- decía una voz petulante, que Hermione reconoció como Katy Spencer de Ravenclaw, una chica de su edad.

-Y ¿que te dijo?- pregunto otra que se estaba rizando las pestañas con la varita.

-Que no, yo le dije que aun no tenia pareja para el baile, y ¡se limito a asentir y a seguir haciendo su tarea!- exclamo indignada, Hermione se tapo la boca para no soltar una risita.

-Entonces, ¿como es que te invito?- pregunto una tercera que se observaba en el espejo.

-Sencillo, le dije que si no se apuraba iba a acabar yendo con Hermione Granger- concluyo triunfante, las demás chicas empezaron a reír hasta que una las interrumpió.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Gangrer? Es simpática-

Hermione sonrió, aquella había sido Lety Smith, una chica a la que había ayudado varias veces en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Que ningún chico la invitaría al baile, es una aburrida y con pésimo gusto- espeto Katy observándola como si le hubieran salido dos pares de brazos por la cabeza.

Hermione observo con furia a Spencer, saco su varita y murmuro "_insectus"_; Spencer se observaba en el espejo cuando sintió un cosquilleo en las piernas, ignoro la sensación.

La chica que se apoyaba en la pared soltó un grito y salio corriendo, las demás la siguieron, Spencer observo sus piernas, para encontrar varias cucarachas y arañas trepando por ellas.

Hermione sonrió, salio de la puerta y con un movimiento de la varita _"finite encatantum"_ desapareció los insectos.

Sabia que Spencer era una estúpida, aun estando en Ravenclaw, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho.

Estaba en contra de todo eso, de actuar como Barbies, pero de todas formas hay un baile y tenia que asistir, y esperaba que fuera con una pareja.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca, pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado varias veces y lanzando profundos suspiros.

Eran unas tontas chicas, si, pero de todas formas seguía siendo baile, no se dejaba de repetir. Entro a la biblioteca con largas zancadas, y sentada, tamborileando los pies, en las ultimas mesas, se encontraba leyendo.

"_Desde los inicios de la humanidad, han existido los magos, y estos eran fundamentales en una tribu, ya que eran los mediadores entre el mundo de los espíritus y el de los mortales..."_

No podría ir con Harry y Ron, eso no se consideraría una pareja, se vería obvio que no consiguió pareja y le pareció escuchar que ellos ya tenían una. Mentalmente repaso a los posibles candidatos, y bueno, espero que Neville aun no hubiera conseguido pareja.

La Sala Común jamás había estado con tanta gente, paso su mirada, y ahí estaba, en las ultimas mesas entre varios pergaminos y libros de pociones, Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a el.

-Hola Neville, ¿Cómo estas?- preguntó despreocupadamente

-Ah, hola Hermione, Bien ¿y tu?- murmuro mientras mordía su pluma

-Oh muy bien, ya que preguntas. Y ¿Qué haces?- pregunto de nuevo, mientras movía los pies nerviosamente.

-Pociones

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- pregunto al ver la pobre redacción de Neville sobre la piedra luparia.

-Por favor- dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Después de varias horas y varios pergaminos, por fin Neville había entendido lo que era la luparia. Hermione observó que Neville bostezaba muy seguido, así que empezó una plática discreta y casual.

-¿Y que te parece lo del Baile de Navidad?- pregunto directamente

Neville dio un salto en su asiento, había empezado a quedarse dormido.

-Muy bien, muy bien- otro bostezo

-Y, ¿ya tienes tu ropa?- preguntó, empezó a jugar con un mechón de cabello.

-Si- estiro los brazos, empezaba a ver dos Hermiones.

-Y, ¿pareja?- preguntó mientras seguía jugando con su cabello.

-Igual, Hanna Abbot aceptó, se lo pregunte hace…- pero no pudo terminar ya que Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Pero que tarde es, mejor me voy a dormir, nos vemos mañana Neville- dijo, prácticamente grito Hermione mientras corría hacia su cuarto, despidiendo con la mano a Neville.

-¿Qué le pasa a todo mundo?- murmuro Neville mientras se rascaba la nuca.

**Bueno, me avente a hacerle continuación, no se si será largo o no. El capitulo no salio largo, y es que no tiene letra de canción, pero espero que les agrade, realmente estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, me alegra la forma de ser d Hermione, pero tenia que ponerle un poco de problemas, si no, no hay fic XD.**

**Y no seria Hermione Granger, si ella no aceptara los retos, como veremos prox.**

**y otra cosa, _es Draco Malfoy el único chico en todo Howarts con ojos grises?_**

**Valery Rydle.-Jeje, me alegro que te haya gustado; y pues si hubo continuación uuU, la canción de Pink me encanto! yo también la amo, es WOW...ya me emocione XD y no me agobias con tu insistencia, aun que lo del triangulo H/Hr/D no se, siempre he opinado que el trío no se puede enamorar, se separaría por que uno quedaría fuera..(aun que JK no piensa igual TTTT) si creo que se hayan llegado a gustar, pero de ahí no mas. T también te cuidas.**

**Derichbin.- Con un solo review me hubiese bastado para continuar, y aquí tienes la continuación. )**

**Lluviaazul.- No serás mi hermana gemela perdida extraviada acabada de encontrar? por que yo igual pienso como tu, y también detesto a esas chicas, es que...arg me alteran, y realmente si un hombre solo se enamora de tu exterior, es que no vale, ya que el no tiene suficiente interior para apreciar el de una (vaya que filosófica uuU) y viva la naturalidad )**

**Black-love-lupin.- Claro que enferman, y aquí esta el segundo cap**

**Xini-92.-Sabias, que no son realmente populares esas chicas, solo son populares entre ellas y las personas que se dejan aplastar por ellas, por que ser popular se supone caer bien, y no creo que caigan muy bien con esas actitudes, me alegra mucho saber que hay mas gente como tu y yo.**

**Clawy.- Segura q son de Draco? la canción genial! y Hermione ;)**

**MiRuG.-Creo que a todos nos gusta esa Hermione, una chica normal y natural; y otra vez segura q es un D/H?**

**Nat.- Realmente perdona que pregunte pero hay tantos fics que leo que no se d quien es quien , te molestaría decirme cual escribes? y gracias! me alegro q t guste, y aquí esta la continuación.**

**Moony-Gem.- La canción es la ley, la cruda y cruel realidad, aquí esta la continuación, y muchas gracias.**

**Olivia y Natalia.- Creo que no entendieron el punto del ff, la cancion, bueno, no a todos les va a gustar :). Yo no estoy criticando que la gente se arregle, lo que critico, es que haya gente que procura adornar su cabeza, en lugar de molestarse en llenarla; y no es obligatorio que una chica se maquille y compre ropa, no es lo que una chica tiene que hacer, eso se llama estereotipo, y la imagen, si es importante, al fin y acabo es lo primero que se observa, pero es mas importante lo que tienes en el interior. Puedes ser una super modelo, pero si no tienes nada mas que aire en la cabeza, y tu personalidad es completamente actuada, pues….realmente solo eres un reflejo de algo comercial. )**

**Klass2008.- Gracias, me alegro que la historia valla de acuerdo, y muchas gracias por decir que es diferente, eso buscaba. Y desgraciadamente es la realidad ( **

**Ritsuka-ran.- Claro, apenas escuche la cancion, después de sentirme identificada nnU, pense en Hermione! Gracias :) **

**Meloo.- Lo de Ginny, nnU. Bueno, eso fue de una experiencia personal, Ginny se junto con las personas equivocadas, y la presion del grupo uuU, creeme, a mi me paso, claro que luego me hicieron recapacitar )**

**Krmn sk.- Waaaaaaaa igual a mi me encanto! Y sigo escuchandola ! Y ojala me pases tu critica para que pueda leerla.**

**Sara fénix black.- Creo que Hermione es de los pocos personajes donde mucha gente se siente identificada (o). No creo sentirme identificada, con Salma Hayec o Britney Spears uuU**

**Artemio Shiro.- Segura que es Draco! Es que Draco Malfoy es el unico chico en todo Howarts con ojos grises?XD y el video se sobrentiende, yo la primera vez que lo vi, no le presete atención a la letra, y con solo ver el video entendi todo y me encanto!**


	3. Nudos y Rimel

_**Nudos y rimel.**_

Hermione subió corriendo a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama y cerro las cortinas de un tirón, coloco su cabeza sobre la almohada y grito fuertemente en ella. Tenia un problema, Neville ya tenia pareja, no es que le molestara eso, se alegraba por Neville, solo sentía lastima por ella.

Tenia que encontrar pareja, inconscientemente se había puesto un reto, demostrar que no era solamente una chica de biblioteca, su orgullo inconscientemente había sido herido, y no hay peor orgullo que el de una mujer.

El reloj marcaba su rítmico tic tac, mientras Hermione no lograba dormir, entre vuelta y vuelta decidió pararse.

Se encontraba dando silenciosas vueltas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior; era un tic nervioso, lo tenía antes de los exámenes y cuando buscaba la solución de un problema, como el que se le presentaba ahora.

El pequeño tocador que gozaba el cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor, la superficie se encontraba atestada de diferentes clases de peines, y otros productos que Hermione no reconoció como muggles, todos eran productos de belleza mágicos, pero ahí entre tanta cosa extraña y no reconocible había algo que Hermione únicamente había visto en el cuarto de su madre; rimel.

Observo a las camas vecinas, Lavander y Parvati dormían profundamente con unas mascarillas de color verdusco, mañana tocaba la azul. Estiro la mano, y agarro un peine, y lo dirigió hacia su cabello.

Apretaba fuertemente los labios para no emitir queja alguna, el primer nudo había cedido, y aun faltaban muchos más.

Miro al reloj cansada, había pasado media hora, y por fin había terminado de cepillar su cabello, le dolía la cabeza y la muñeca, pero había ganado algo, que su cabello estuviera extrañamente mas esponjado de lo normal, aunque sin un nudo, le recogió en una cola alta, se miro en el espejo y sonrió complacida no era un gran cambio, pero algo era algo. Se estiro con un sonoro bostezo, recordó por que no se cepillaba el cabello todas las noches, era muy cansado, mientras su mirada se dirigía a su cama, se desvió en el camino hacia el rimel que lucia solitario entre tanto artefacto mágico. Con mano temblorosa agarro el rimel, al parecer era de Parvati hija de muggles.

Abrió el frasco, y un olor fuerte salio de el haciéndola estornudar; miro nerviosamente a las camas contiguas, pero Lavander y Parvati seguían dormidas. Dirigió con mano vacilante el rimel hacia la pestaña del ojo derecho, la luz era muy poca y estaba muy lejos del espejo, así que lo único que logro fue picarse el ojo.

-Ay- se quejo por lo bajo

-Mmm- murmuro Parvati, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor; Hermione asustada lo único que atino hacer fue tirarse al suelo con un golpe sordo, agradeció mentalmente que Parvati aun estuviera medio dormida para notar de donde provenía el ruido.

Parvati miro a su alrededor suspicaz y observo en el suelo cerca de el tocador un bulto.

-Hermione, ¿Qué haces en el suelo?- pregunto

Hermione la miro asustada para luego mover su mano por el suelo.

-Si, por acá debe de estar…aja aquí esta; se me cayo el arete.- le dijo a Parvati.

-Te hiciste algo en el cabe..- empezó Parvati

-Buenas noches- dijo Hermione cerrando bruscamente las cortinas de su cama, mientras acurrucada espero a que Parvati empezara a dormir.

Cuando la respiración pausada de su compañera le indico que ya había logrado dormir, solo así ella se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

Despertó al día siguiente con una gran sonrisa, su cabello debía estar desenredado, tal y como ella lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Se miro al espejo con una gran sonrisa, y no fue grande su decepción al encontrar su cabello mas enredado de lo normal.

Bajo a la sala común y ahí se encontró con Harry y Ron que la miraban sorprendidos; su cabello parecía que había tenido un encuentro de tercer tipo con un contenedor de gas.

-No digan nada- murmuro Hermione ácidamente saliendo de la sala común con Harry y Ron detrás.

**No me maten, TTTT, soy muy joven para morir o algo asi, disculpen la tardanza (si estaban esperando XD) es q he estado con examenes y mi musa se ha fugado TTTT y hoy a regresado después de haber tenido q salir de mi casa por la reja (olvide mis llaves) y de haberme caido en plena calle, extrañas cosas dan inspiración, no? o tal vez fue tanta contusion xD**

**Espero que les guste, y lo de el cabello es un hecho veridico, desgraciadamente, (**

**MoonyGem.- Realmente lamento lo de los cap cortos, es q mi imaginación trabaja a corto plazo XD**

**Klass2008.- La verdad si, lo d los ojos, pero quien controla el mundo? XD Pues, la cosa romantica del asunto aun no la decido, jeje, vas a creer? Tengo idea de por donde va la cosa, pero quien sabe, soy tan veleta.**

**Laurisha.- Q mi vida es un show, realmente muerte a las escuelas! TT y a los examenes sobre todo ¬¬'; me alegro de encontrar revolucionarias q aun luchan por la inteligencia y los chocolates, de acuerdo, los chocolates es algo extra xD, y me alegro d encontrar una chica como tu, y lo de los hombres, q valga el tema, ya veras q uno inteligente va a llegar, al fin y a cabo, dura mas el cerebro q la silicona XD, sin controversia - XD**

**Lluvia Azul.- Lo de las pijas es verdad, conosco a unas chicas en mi escuela que igual me trataban asi, se habran aburrido pq no les hacia caso, y pss para lo unico q sirven es para enumerar la gama de sombras de loreal, pero no se los pidas alfabéticamente XD. Y claro q hay q ser como uno quiere, no como los demas! ¡¡-!**

**Nat.- Vaya q confunsion diste, hay me ves buscando entre mis links de fanfictions el d alguna autora con el nick d nat o algo parecido,XD, pero bueno, me alegro q t haya gustado.**

**Clawy.- Pues si Draco es el unico conocido, pero no creo q tenga derechos d autor sobre el color o algo asi, espero q no, pq no tngo abogados XD, y tus dudas seran resueltas en el proximo capitulo…o en alguno cercano XD besos!**

**Senokis.-Realmente, lo de los bichos seria la venganza ideal, igual a mi me gustaria poder hacerlo sin la necesidad de tocarlos (iuc ) y aun no he entrado, voy a entrar ahora q tengo "tiempo", ya suena tan lejana la palabra.**

**Yalitis.- Tambien es mi pareja fav, pero como ya dije por alla, aun no decido el asunto romantico del fic, tengo idea de por donde va el asuntillo XD. Me alegro que te guste.**

**Artemio Shiro.- Draco no debe tener derechos de autor sobre los ojos o algo asi, XD, y me alegro de haberlo continuado, perdona la espera y mil besos, y el q sobresale, pos sobresale XD, q filosofica - xD**

**Blankis black.- Pues ya viste lo de actualizar pronto ¬¬, detengamos el tiempo! XD, perdona estoy algo hiperactiva, no mas azucar XD! El video es genial! Besos **


	4. Dont worry be happy

_Disclaimer.- Harry Potter y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. _

**Dont worry, be happy.**

Sus fuertes pasos resonaban por el pasillo, mientras esperaba que Harry y Ron la alcanzaran.

-¡Granger!-

_Here's a little song I wrote_

_You might want to sing it note-for-note_

_Don't worry, be happy  
_

_In every life we have some trouble_

_When you worry, you make it double_

_Don't worry, be happy Don't worry, be happy now_

Hermione volteo rápidamente a la voz masculina desconocida que la llamaba

-¡¿Qué?!- grito, sin prestar atención

-¿Es un mal momento?- pregunto el chico asustado

Hermione iba a contestar que era un muuuy mal momento, pero se retracto al observar al chico.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

Un joven alto, como pudo comprobar al tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto en un tono completamente diferente, mientras observaba el curioso contraste de su piel blanca con la de ella que era morena.

-Estas en Gryffindor¿no?- pregunto receloso

-No, estoy en Hufflepuff- no pudo evitar responder con sarcasmo, al ser evidente el escudo de ella en su uniforme

El chico arqueo la ceja y entrecerró sus ojos negros y miro a Hermione, al comprender la broma enseño una gran sonrisa.

-Eres de sexto año, -

Como a Hermione le sonó a confirmación, se limito a asentir.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

Hubo un silencio incómodamente incomodo.

-¿Y ya tienes pareja para el baile?- pregunto mientras observaba sus pies con sumo interés.

-No ¿y tu? – dijo sin disimular una gran sonrisa, esto no iba a ser tan difícil…

-No¿conoces a Lavander?

-Si, esta en mi casa – respondió Hermione extrañada, que tenia que venir a ver Lavander en todo esto.

El chico se sonrojo por un momento.

-¿Sabes si tiene pareja?

_Ain't got no place to lay your head_

_Somebody came and took your bed_

_Don't worry, be happy  
_

_The landlord say your rent is late_

_He may have to litigate_

_Don't worry, (ha-ha ha-ha ha-ha) be happy (look at me, I'm happy)_

El ojo derecho de Hermione, empezó a parpadear más rápido de lo normal...

-No

El chico sonrió, y extendió un papel.

-Se lo podrías dar a ella – le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

-¿Ella quien?- pregunto Hermione arqueando una ceja

-Lavander- respondió el muchacho dudoso

-No la conozco,- contesto Hermione dándole la espalda y caminando por el pasillo

-¡Pero dijiste que la conocías!- grito el chico

-¡Habrás escuchado mal!- contesto Hermione dando vuelta en el pasillo.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Let me give you my phone number)_

_(When you worried call me)_

_(I make you happy)_

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, con más furia que antes, los jóvenes de primer año se alejaban y la observaban con recelo.

Entro al Gran Comedor donde apenas había unas cuantas personas, se sentó y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa

-Hermione, ehm –

Levantó la cabeza y miro a Harry que la miraba confundido, mientras Ron se debatía entre la risa y un semblante serio

-¿Qué?- pregunto mientras volvía a asentar la cabeza delicadamente en la mesa, lo que equivalía a azotarla sobre sus brazos.

-Tienes, ehm...-empezó Harry con cautela, pero fue inútil Hermione se levanto de golpe.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir a la biblioteca devolver un libro, los veo luego- observo la gelatina de limón dispuesta a darle un bocado- que asco, hay cabello en esta cosa.

_Ain't got no cash_

_Ain't got no style_

_Ain't got no gal to make you smile but don't worry_

_Be happy_

_'Cause when you're worried your face will frown_

_And that will bring everybody down so don't worry_

_Be happy_

_Don't worry_

_Be happy now_

Se levanto y se fue sin prestar atención a Harry que la llamaba desde el comedor.

Los pasillos estaban atestados de estudiantes, hoy era el ultimo día antes de vacaciones de invierno; todos se veían emocionados.

Entro a la biblioteca ignorando a los estudiantes que se le quedaban viendo, arqueo la ceja ante un niño de primer año que no se movía de su camino, lo esquivo y se introdujo al gran recinto para asentar el libro en la mesa y retirarse a la primera clase; pociones.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

El camino desde la biblioteca a las mazmorras, era largo, y atestado de estudiantes que cruzaban los pasillos para ir a sus respectivas clases.

Atestados estudiantes, que cruzaban pasillos para ir a sus respectivas clases, estudiantes que mientras caminaban le dedicaban miradas extrañas y sonrisas.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)  
_

Hermione devolvió las sonrisas, tal vez no seria un mal día después de todo; así que con el ánimo renovado se dirigió a las mazmorras, las cuales ya estaban abiertas. Entro con una sonrisa, y sonrió más cuando vio a Snape sonreír. Aun que su sonrisa le produjo escalofrío.

Los demás alumnos entraron a las aulas, y al ver a Hermione…sonrieron.

Hermione sonrió, tal vez, ya empezaban a olvidar aquellas tonterías de pleitos entre casas y sangres limpias y/o sucias.

Con la mirada buscó a Harry y a Ron, quienes al observarla empezar a hacer gestos hacia su cabello. Hermione les sonrió, e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia……aun que era divertido saber que sus amigos se preocupaban más que ella por su cabello. Pero no importa, mañana ya estaría en su estado normal.

_Now there_

_This song I wrote_

_I hope you learned it note for note like good little children_

_Don't worry_

_Be happy_

Y después de aquel gesto, se dirigió a hacer la poción que indicaba el pizarrón, sin prestar atención a los murmullos de los de Slytherin.

_Listen to what I say_

_In your life expect some trouble_

_When you worry you make it double_

_Don't worry_

_Be happy_

_Be happy now_

Dos cucharadas de jugo de mandrágora, y mover la poción dos veces en sentido de las agujas del reloj y ya estaría lista.

Tenía que admitir que esta clase, si estaba resultando cansada… la poción era muy complicada y cualquier sustancia gelatinosa que fuera agregada…crearía una explosión.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

Hermione agacho la cabeza para colocar la pluma de ganso, cuando escucho un _plop _proveniente de la poción.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

Miro con aprehensión como su caldero empezaba a burbujear y lanzar chispas de colores…..

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Don't do it)_

_(Be happy)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Put a smile on your face)_

_(Don't bring everybody down like this)_

¡BAM!

No alcanzo a ocultar el rostro de la poción y ahora estaba cubierta por ella, de pies a cabeza.

La voz de Snape le llego como un azote silencioso

-La próxima vez que decida ponerse gelatina en el cabello, señorita Granger; que no sea en mi clase.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(It will soon pass)_

_(Whatever it is)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(Don't worry)_

_(Be happy)_

Hermione dirigió una mirada hacia la masa esponjada y húmeda que era su cabello, y distinguió restos de gelatina de limón.

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(I'm not worried)_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_(I'm happy)_

-Diríjase a la enfermería…

Hermione observo con desagrado las pequeñas pústulas verdes que brotaban de su piel, con un suspiro quiso sostener las lágrimas, y antes de cerrar la puerta la voz de Snape la alcanzo.

-Y 25 puntos menos para Gryffindor, y usted limpiara este desastre.

------

Solamente digo… ¡Perdón por la demora! y por favor denle una leida a mi nuevo fic "Mentas bajo la almohada"


End file.
